


He's sweeter than cake

by rose_quartz33



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Duncan shepherd - Freeform, F/M, House of Cards - Freeform, Michael Langdon - Freeform, american horror story - Freeform, cody fern - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_quartz33/pseuds/rose_quartz33
Summary: Duncan waits in line for Y/N's favorite Georgetown cupcakes for her birthday.





	He's sweeter than cake

He’s sweeter than cake

Duncan had always been infamous for his harsh exterior, his inability to show any sort of emotion except impertinence and a master manipulator; everyone he knew would say the same thing ‘Duncan Shepherd is one manipulative bastard.’ But there was one person who would disagree with that discourteous description; Y/N. You were his partner, his lover, whatever you wanted to call it- call it anything but girlfriend; he hated that phrase, he insisted that it sounded too much like they were in high school and not professional political media moguls. You did have to admit the term ‘lover’ was insanely endearing, after all you had officially been together for 2 years. And you knew Duncan cared for you earnestly when he waited in line for cupcakes for your 27th birthday. You would have been just fine with a local bakery but Duncan was incessant on getting your favorite Georgetown cupcakes in DC. 

You managed to get them once before but swore to never wait in that atrocious line that stretched all the way down the street. It was a delicacy you supposed you would never taste again. That was until Duncan had told you that he was going to stay as long as it takes to get you 27 cupcakes in all the best flavors. He was beaming when he told you, his grin plastered on his face all day. He woke up at 7am, whisked himself out of the bed you two shared and was out the door like a ghost, his determination was one of his most attractive qualities, that and his striking cheekbones, crisp blue eyes but those were just bonuses, the way he treated you like you were the only person in the world made your heart warm and full. 

Duncan had been waiting for over and hour now, the wind was exceptionally blistering that morning and he was not prepared for it at all, all he had on him was his long khaki duster jacket and a sweater. His knuckles turning white with the sharp coldness as he kept trying to huff his breath onto the palms of his hands for warmth. His stubbornness was a blessing a curse; on the one hand he would make his girl extremely happy with her favorite Georgetown cupcakes but he could also catch hypothermia- his hyperbolism was a blessing and a curse. 

‘God this is taking fucking forever.’ He muttered under his breath. He looked at his watch as the small hand crept closer towards 9am. He had an important meeting with his Uncle Bill and many other republican representatives that he could not stand to be around for more than 20 minutes, but it was his job, that was the mantra he would chant in his head to get through the day until he would get to see Y/N again. Anything that made you happy made him happy, seeing that gleam in your eyes when you two were together was the only thing that he cared about, making you feel safe and loved- and dammit he was getting these cupcakes even if it were the last thing he did. 

The time had soon passed to 9:20am, Duncan had become delirious in the icy weather that he hadn’t even noticed the time until Bill called him.  
‘Fuck.’ He huffed and he answered the call bracing himself for Bill’s unkind words.  
‘Remember when I said you were and arrogant little prick Duncan? Well I meant that. Where the fuck are you?’  
‘Nice to hear from you too, Uncle Bill. I got caught up in something important okay?’  
‘What the hell could be more important than this meeting Duncan?’  
Duncan looked around at the heads of the people in front of him all eagerly waiting to be served and he grimaced at how uncle Bill would take great pleasure in berating him again for missing such a tremendously important meeting for cupcakes.  
‘Um, app stuff. I’m meeting with Marcus to fix a glitch.’ He lied.  
‘Right before this meeting Duncan, you idiot.’  
‘If you’re going to tell me how smarter a chair is than me you can save it Bill. Either reschedule the meeting or go one without me. This is most important thing for me right now.  
‘Fine, you have until 11am.’ He yelled down the phone.  
Duncan rolled his eyes and shook his head wanting to go head first through the crowd and demand to be served first. He’s a fucking Shepherd after all, but Y/N always kept him humble and reminded him that in a line for something everyone wants- everyone is the same and no amount of shouting you importance will change that.

‘These must be for someone special, if your missing an important meeting for all this waiting.’ An old frail woman who was wrapped up a lot better than Duncan said.  
He smiled, unable to hide his boyish grin. ‘Yeah, she really is special. She deserves these more than anyone in this line.’ He chuckled.  
‘Your wife?’  
‘No, my girl- my partner.’ He answered.  
‘Ah I see, you do have a baby face. Much too young for a wife.’ She clasped her hands together throwing her head back laughing.  
‘I get that a lot. I do hope to make her my wife some day.’ He was pensive for a moment, until a text notification appeared on his phone, it was Y/N, he smiled as he read the text.

‘7am, really Duncan? And not even a kiss goodbye, all for some cupcakes. Haha, you really are something, but I love you anyway baby. I hope you wrapped up warm. x

‘Well I did give you a kiss; you were just too dead asleep to notice! And they are Georgetown cupcakes might I add. And no I did NOT wrap up warm enough. I’m freezing my ass off. I love you too my love. x’

Just as he sent the text someone had squeezed his arm, startling him. He gasped, swinging around to see who it was.  
‘I though I told you to wear a scarf, hat and gloves!’ You said laughing at Duncan in the stagnant line.  
He reached out to cover your eyes.  
‘What are you doing here baby?’ Duncan yelped. ‘This was suppose to be a surprise!’  
‘Duncan I gave you a list of 27 flavors, this was no secret.’ You were in hysterics at his frustration. He was so adorable when he was frustrated. You put your finger on his lip shushing him.  
‘I’m sorry babe, I just wanted to see you before work.’  
‘Well you’re going to be here a while, the line will not move and I already missed my 9am and it’s moved till 11 or Bill is going to kill me.’  
You linked arms with him, cuddling into him putting your gloved hand into his ice cold hands. He leaned his head on your shoulder.  
‘You missed the interview for me?’  
‘It’s your birthday. Fuck Bill anyway, that bastard.’  
‘Duncan!’ you gasped trying to conceal your laughter.  
He was chuckling uncontrollably. ‘It’s true. Nothing is more important than today.’  
‘Then lets ditch this place and get some lunch. Oh I almost forgot I got you coffee.’ You handed him a take away paper cup of hot black coffee, just the way he liked it.  
‘Oh thank you sweetheart. And no way we are getting these cupcakes no matter what.’  
‘You are so stubborn Duncan Shepherd.’ You announced.  
‘Well I’m just glad you’re here with me now my love.’ He raised his head to kiss you on the forehead softly then making his way to kiss you hungrily on the lips, reaching a cold palm around your throat, squeezing slightly. You smiled cheekily through his kiss.  
‘Duncan not in the cupcake line.’ You whispered. ‘We can save that for later.’  
He pulled away, eyes still shut as a dissatisfied smile grew on his lips.  
‘Well my patience it wearing thin.’  
‘And whose fault is that?’ you teased.  
You began shivering as a harsh breeze swirled around you. Duncan noticed your leg bobbing up and down trying to create fiction to warm yourself up.  
‘Baby you must be freezing. Here take my jacket.’  
Before you could protest Duncan began pulling off his jacket and tucking it over your shoulders and pulling you tightly towards his chest, hugging you with his strong arms. 

The line swiftly moved along, after another hour and a half Duncan had purchased 27 different flavors of Georgetown cupcakes but making you stand away from the counter with your eyes shut. Your cheeks were hurting from laughing so much. Duncan returned to you with a hot pink box full of cupcakes. He pulled out a vanilla bean cupcake, taking some off the icing off with his finger and wiping it on your nose.  
‘Duncan!’  
‘What?’ he chuckled.  
He took the rest of the icing into his mouth sucking it off his finger.  
‘Oh my god the time Duncan, It’s ten fifty two.’ You began to panic.  
‘Fuck Bill. He can wait. My baby’s birthday only comes once a year.’  
‘He is going to go crazy. You are insane Duncan Shepherd.’ You reached in to kiss him on the cheek.  
‘I love you sweetheart. Happy Birthday.’


End file.
